Shinzon's Prey
by Dani Jones
Summary: The Praetor finds a new obsession aboard the Enterprise; by the name of Lieutenant Amelianna. Through his Viceroy's mind-link, Shinzon pays a visit to Amelianna, with a goal to claim her as his own. OC/AU, takes place during Star Trek: Nemesis. ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Hello everybody!**

** One of the perks of my summer job is that I have A LOT of spare time. And in that spare time, I find my imagination reeling. I'd written this one-shot last summer, but just found it on my desktop. Tell me what you think.**

** This one-shot is takes place during Star Trek: Nemesis, the movie. My main character is an OC, and can replace or be inserted during any of the the Praetor's 'visits' to the Enterprise. I got this idea from the 'rape' scene with Deanna Troi. NOTE: this fic is rated 'M' for sexual themes. I debated with myself for quite some time over whether to make it 'T' or 'M', and finally decided that the rating wasn't worth that much stress. It has its rating to be safe from those rating Nazi's. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**

"I've never seen a real woman before…" he spoke quietly. Praetor Shinzon strode towards me with long, slow strides. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Data move a step or two closer. He kept walking until we were a few feet apart. The room was silent, and his footsteps echoed off of the walls and faded into an eerie silence.

"May I touch your hair?" he asked, outstretching his hand. I wanted to shrink back from his hand, but Picard spoke suddenly, interrupting his motion.

"I thought we came to talk about negotiations."

"Yes. I'm sorry Captain…" he strode away from me, and back toward the stairs. Suddenly, I could see a picture inside of my head. Like seeing something on a piece of paper…I looked around the room in alarm, and only saw Vkruk, the Praetor's Viceroy, looking at me with unblinking eyes. The picture was of Praetor Shinzon's face, and he was looking at me. Then the corners of his mouth pulled into a smile…

**[BREAK]**

I wandered over to my nightstand, and picked up my brush. I began to comb my hair in slow, rhythmic strokes, trying to keep my mind off of his face. The image was surprisingly disturbing, and the part that worried me was the fact that if Vkruk knew his mind…that meant that he could easily know mine…

I finished brushing quickly, and strode over to my bed. I longed to get into the warm, silk covers, and hide from the world. I took off my robe, and sat on my bed, losing my mind to his face once more. I decided to distract myself by going over my routine for tomorrow.

_Get up, get ready, go to the debriefing room for the schedule for the day, go have breakfast, report to the Bridge, report to Navigation, joke with Data, and teach him to take humor…finish up_, _be released from the Bridge, go down to Engineering, talk to Wesley Crusher via database, gossip about things, go back to the upper decks, have lunch with Geordi, finish up, ask the cook if he needs anything, report back to the bridge for Tactical analysis, wait to be released, go have dinner, report to the debriefing room if ordered, if not, report to your cabin, and end the day with an entry to the log._

…Whew…I have pretty full days.

Before I knew it, I was laying on my side with my hand propping up my head. My eyelids began to droop, and instead of getting in bed, I decided to just pull a blanket over me, and drift into a dreamless sleep…

_I opened my eyes, and saw my cabin. But it was different…it was so much darker…and there were white roses everywhere. The vases that contained them were black glass, and when the light hit it just right, it gave an ominous shine. My sheets were black silk, and I ran my hand up my side absentmindedly, and I noticed that my nightgown had changed also. It also was black, but the silk fabric made it shinier, and a more defined black than my surrounding cabin. I lifted my head, and sat on one hip, surveying my changed cabin. This has got to be a dream…it's got to be...the room abruptly became cold…_

_ Suddenly, there was a warm hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see who was touching me…_

I yelped aloud when I realized the warm hand wasn't a part of my dream…Praetor Shinzon stared down at me, the soft light glinting off of his bald head. I began to hyperventilate, and I struggled for the right words to yell or scream. I quickly noticed that my blanket had been removed. He placed his hands on the bed, leaning closer to me. I put my hand on his plastic suit, trying to push him away as his body came closer. He didn't say a word, but a small smile was teasing his lips. I pushed my head farther and farther away from him-eventually leaning far enough away that my head hit the bed-trying to get as far away as possible from him. I was still stuttering profusely.

"Shh…." He whispered, putting three fingers over my lips. I felt the plastic under my hand heat up, and then disappear. My hands fell a short distance until they re-met with him. I was now touching his smooth, warm skin. The fabric on his pants was beginning to irritate my exposed legs. He closed his eyes and sighed, and pulled his knees onto the bed, now straddling my body. I gave out a small squeak, but my emotions and feelings were overcrowding each other, and I couldn't decide what to do.

"How I've imagined this moment since we met…" he said. Fear crisscrossed my chest, and I whimpered, as one hand moved up towards my face, and the other caressed smoothly up one of my legs.

"…stop! Ah!" I whispered shrilly. The hand that was touching my chin, grasped it fiercely, and then our lips met.

They were incredibly soft, and warm. I could have learned to love it, but the fact that the _Praetor_ was kissing me was causing my brain to freak out. I twisted my head frantically, and with just enough force to pull them apart. I felt the weight of his body leave mine, and without hesitation, I scrambled out from underneath him. I couldn't hear him moving, but I did hear the floor creak where he was standing. I grabbed my robe, and threw it across myself, reaching furiously for the call button to the Bridge. He seized my arm and spun me around to face him. His face wasn't contorted in any way, but the smile that was teasing, was turning into a smirk.

"What do you want?" I screeched shrilly.

"Nothing you can give…only I can take." He replied huskily. My heart hit the ground.

I slapped him as hard as I could across the face, and took off running for my closet as he released me. _I should have some type of weapon in there._..

He was instantly behind me. I shrieked as I saw his reflection in the mirror, chasing me with that smirk on his face. He grabbed my shoulder, and threw me to the ground.

I hit the ground so hard, that I tasted blood. Gasping and trying to concentrate on the situation, I attempted to crawl to the call button. He used his foot to roll me over onto my back. He remained on his feet, but leaned down to look me in the eye.

"You're very determined Amelianna; I like that." He chuckled, and reached down to help me up. I kicked his hand away with my foot. The smirk disappeared.

"Careful…you're beginning to frustrate me." He said.

_Good!_

"Get away!" I yelled. His face turned into one of concentration. I leaped to my feet, and with surprising speed, and adrenaline coursing through my veins, I reached the call button. I heard his running feet behind me.

"CAPTAIN-!" I began to scream into the speaker, until I was cut off when he threw me away from the button. I landed on my stomach, halfway on the bed. One arm was dangling off, and I used it to grope for a handhold. He was over me instantly; his body crushed up against my back. His hands found my hips, and pulled them towards him sharply. He dropped his head right next to mine, and I could feel his breath by my ear.

"I wouldn't try that again, if I were you." His tone was no longer lighthearted; it was full of venom. I felt my heart skip two beats. "If you hold still, I might just enjoy you now, and there won't be a need to take you to the _Scimitar; _you'll be able to stay on your precious _Enterprise_."

I _can't_ leave the _Enterprise…__ I __cannot_.

I used my arms to pull myself up, and crawl atop the bed, sliding across the silk to the wall adjoining with the bed. I turned around, with my back to the wall, and sat with my head bent, trying to avoid his gaze. He followed me across the bed with discouraging agility, trapping me against the wall with his arms. His face was inches from mine, and I could feel his hot breath and body heat against my skin. It was no use to rebel anymore…he would get what he wants no matter what I did. If I didn't surrender now, he would find some way to get what he wanted; even if the plan involved taking me to the _Scimitar_. I felt my own energy nearing depletion. My breathing became heavy and rapid as my exhausted body yearned for oxygen.

I let my head loll from side to side, trying lamely to avoid his oncoming lips. They found mine anyways.

I didn't resist with my lips, or any other part of my body. I just let him advance on me.

Suddenly, the door to my cabin burst open as Commander Riker, Worf, and Data all ran into the room, phasers aimed at Shinzon. I felt the heat of his body disappear, and as I opened my eyes, I saw no Shinzon in front of me, but three saviors with wide eyes and horrified expressions.

Shinzon had disappeared.

"Amelianna!" Riker cried. Data ran around the room, pointing his phaser, checking for any signs of more imminent danger. He lowered it when he saw nothing. Worf spoke into his COM link.

"Captain…Shinzon was here."

Commander Riker rushed over to me, and helped me out of my awkward position against the wall. I threw my arms around him, feeling sobs ripping through my chest as the reality of what had just occured washed over me. Before I knew it, I was sobbing into Riker's shoulder.

"Oh…Commander…he-" sobs were choking my words out, "He…he…-" he just cradled me in his arms until Captain Picard arrived. When he walked in the door, he didn't say a word. He looked at me with a stony stare. He pursed his lips, turned abruptly, and left the room. Down the hall, I heard him speak sharply into his COM link.

"Hail the _Scimitar_, tell them that Captain Picard has a new issue with the Praetor."


End file.
